David (Wii Sports)
David '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, '''David is around 1100-1200 (the 4th best player), and has a team consisting of Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi and Rin. He plays in the teams of Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Tennis, his skill is around 860-880 and he plays with Pierre or Rachel. In Boxing his skill is okay at 420. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, David is the first 500 mark player (Level 506+) . In Table Tennis, he is a Pro, at around 1170. In Basketball he is also in Pro Class, at around 1245, and has a team of Patrick and Midori. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 50th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, David is an Expert Mii. Trivia * In Wii Music, He plays sitar in the Wii Music band * In Baseball, he is the second best mii to be a male. * His Japanese name is Debiddo * In Cycling, David is the 1st player to come after Midori, but in Basketball, Midori is the 1st player to come after '''David. '''They also both are Pros at Basketball and they both are Expert CPU Miis in Wii Party. * You earn his badge for making 5 edits on Edit category badge Miis articles. Gallery DavidDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for David, as seen in the portrait 57- David's Team.jpg|David's Baseball Team David sitar.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of David All Yellow Miis.jpg|David is the top middle right 2018-02-07 (11).png|David in Baseball 2018-02-09 (29).png|David in Boxing 20180210_121402.jpg|David and his teammates Midori and Patrick in Basketball 20180210_072200.jpg|David in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-03-02 (48).png|David about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (28).png|David in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-28 (40).png|David doubling up with Pierre in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|David with Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, and Andy. 153200432006690942594.jpg|David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1532213408246415949192.jpg David.png Badge-29-1.png|David's Badge David's Head.png David.jpg IMG_0504.JPG|David playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0693.JPG|David swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-28 (19).png|David in Cycling 2018-09-15 (18).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-09-15 (24).png 2018-09-28 (12).png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (63).png David, Theo, and Rainer participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (39).png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Pro class beginners Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Yellow Males Category:Wii Party Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis